It is often necessary to measure the level or depth of fluid which is flowing in a channel or conduit. These level measurements are used to control the operation of valves or switches, or used in conjunction with a velocity measurement for the measurement of flow rate within the channel.
The present invention relates to a sensor for mounting a pressure transducer at the bottom of a fluid flow channel for measuring the depth of the fluid. The sensor is uniquely configured in a wedge shape to minimize the velocity effects of the fluid flow on the pressure transducer and to avoid the accumulation of debris thereon.